The present application relates generally to the field of display technology, but is not limited thereto. More particularly, the present application concerns to a method and apparatus for adjusting color temperature of a display device.
With the development of display technology, display devices have been widely used in people's daily life. In order to improve users' comfort in the use of the display devices, in addition to brightness, color temperature is also an important general index. However, the method for adjusting color temperature in the related art generally has poor adjustment accuracy and high computation complexity, and is not targeted.